


Hide Out

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Sparklings, kiddie speak, pronoun abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcee has to hide out from the bad mechs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide Out

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Feb. 9 round of [](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/profile)[tf_speedwriting](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/), for the prompt “hidden in the enemy base”.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/000rwa4x/)

Title: Hide Out  
Universe: G1  
Rating: G  
Warnings: pronoun abuse and kiddie speak  
Characters: Arcee, Kup  
Notes: written for the Feb. 9 round of [](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/profile)[**tf_speedwriting**](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/), for the prompt “hidden in the enemy base”.

  
She curled up as small as she could inside the console casing. She hadn’t meant to go inside the mean mechs’ building; she was lost and trying to find home and she hadn’t known it wasn’t allowed. The mean mechs had grabbed her and hurt her when they found her, and she had been so, so scared.

She had kicked and bit the mean mech that had hurt her and then run as fast as she could when he dropped her. Some of his friends had laughed, but the one who had hurt her had chased her and shot at her with a gun. She ran and ran, but that just made her more lost. When she couldn’t hear the mean mech chasing her anymore, she looked for some place to hide. Maybe if she hid really well, they would forget she was there and she could sneak outside again.

She wrapped her arms around her knees and hoped that none of the mean mechs would see that one of the console case’s side panels was missing. It had already been broken before she crawled inside, but they might see it anyway. She was especially afraid that the mean mech who had hurt her would find her; she had bit him hard and he had been so mad.

She just wanted to go home.

She did her very best not to cry. If she cried they would hear her and the mean mechs would hurt her again. She had seen some people at home be hurt by the mean mechs so much that they fell down and couldn’t move anymore and that scared her a lot.

She stayed inside the case for a long time. Sometimes mean mechs walked by, but they never noticed the broken panel and never found her. After an even longer time, there were a lot of big booms and the building shook like it was going to fall down. All the mean mechs ran then and left her all alone inside, but she was still too scared to try and sneak away.

She curled up smaller and wished she hadn’t gotten lost and hoped that someone from home would find her.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

There were voices in the room again.

She was still scared, but she needed energon and her head was heavy because she was so tired. She wanted to crawl outside and ask for help, but the mean mechs would just hurt her again if she did. She had to try hard not to cry again.

The voices got louder while she tried not to cry. She thought maybe that meant they were closer to her. They didn’t sound like the mean mechs either; the mean mechs sounded angry all the time and said nasty things to each other, but these voices just sounded sad and tired. She wondered if that meant they were nice mechs and she could come out now.

Nice mechs could help her find home.

She chewed on her lip plate while she decided what to do. The maybe-nice mechs were walking around in the room and talking a lot. They weren’t breaking anything or shooting at anyone or saying anything nasty. One of them was using the computer, too, but he was saying a lot of things she didn’t understand. She rocked back and forth while she tried to think.

She wanted to go home _so much_. She was starting to not care if they were nice mechs or mean mechs anymore. And her head was so heavy that she couldn’t hold it up anymore. She rested it on her knees with a soft clunk.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“What have you found, Steeljaw?”

Her head shot right back up at the voice. It was _right outside_ her hiding place. She tried very hard not to scream when the big mech’s face filled the space where the broken panel went. She scooted back as far as she could and whimpered when he smiled at her.

“There now, lass. You’re safe with us. Come on out of there.”

She shook her head and tried to make herself as small as she could.

“I know you’re scared, lass. But we won’t hurt you.”

She shook her head again. Now that one of them was right in front of her, she was as scared as she had been when the mean mech had chased her with the gun.

“I’ve got an energon goody for you if you come out.”

She chewed her lip plate again. She _needed_ energon, and she especially liked goodies, but what if he was a mean mech who was just trying to trick her?

“Come on lass. Surely you’ll come out for an energon goody or two? I think Perceptor might have a rust stick, too.”

She started to crawl forward, but froze when his smile widened. It had to be a trick; her guardians said no one had rust sticks anymore.

“You’re doing just fine, lass. Come on.”

“Are you a nice mech?” She chewed on her lip plate again after she asked. She hadn’t _meant_ to say anything.

“Nice as they come.” He held up an energon goody where she could see it. “Do mechs who aren’t nice give pretty lasses energon goodies?”

She shook her head again. She was still scared, but she needed that energon goody. Cautiously, she crawled forward. The maybe-nice mech backed up so that she had room to climb out, but he scooped her up as soon as she was outside of her hiding place.

She screamed and kicked, but he wasn’t holding her like he was going to hurt her.

“Easy lass, easy. You’re safe.” He put the energon goody in her hand and closed her fingers around it.

She stopped kicking when the energon was in her hand. She put it in her mouth fast so he couldn’t change his mind and take it back.

“Slowly, lass! Don’t want it to get caught in your intake.” He snuggled her close to his chest and she could finally see the red face there that meant he was a nice mech. That made her less scared, but she still wanted to go home. “Perceptor, give me one of those rust sticks I know you carry around in your subspace. Springer, get a hold of your neutral contacts and see if any of the compounds have lost a sparkling. And let’s get out of here before those Seekers get back.”  



End file.
